


When the Cat's Away

by asaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Prompt: Sam thinks that Cas cares more for their cat than he does him. Cas shows him how wrong he is. </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	When the Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://waldostiel.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Written for [luvemishacollins](http://luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)

Cas adores him, their hissing black-furred bundle of sharp claws and teeth. The feeling seems to be mutual, too; the sleek black feline follows him wherever he wanders, circles around him and meows until he has his chosen human’s attention once more… Sam would think him adorable, this sinuous cat who has earned Cas’ unconditional affection and who offers it likewise in return, if it weren’t for his penchant to turn feral whenever the two of them are left alone in a room. It was then that the menace would lose its innocent façade and the claws would come out—literally.

Sam recounts his latest tale to Dean over a hard-earned beer. “He attacked me, unprovoked,” he whines. “And Cas, when I told him—” Sam scowls, petulance taking hold. “Cas shrugged, Dean. He _shrugged_ and carried on petting him. And get this! Cas said that I should try and make amends for the time I stood on his tail. He cares about that cat more than he does me.”

Dean humours him with a sympathetic hum. “You stood on Luci’s tail?”

Sam winces at the name. Even shortened into a cutesy nickname, it still serves as a reminder. The name Lucifer holds more meaning for them, after all, than it ever did the Disney-loving woman who’d named Luci at the shelter. “It was an accident,” Sam insists “I didn’t see him.”

Dean snorts. “It _is_ a long way down,” he concedes with a snicker, lifting his beer.

 

Sam returns home late.

Cas has fallen asleep on the sofa, waiting, and Sam feels bad before he even notices Luci, watching him coolly from his perch on the arm of the chair. He’s stationed there, near Cas’ head, like he feels it’s his duty to guard Cas, to protect him… It’s funny because that’s perhaps the one thing Luci and Sam have in common. Ever since Cas fell, Sam has wanted nothing more than to shelter him from the evil of the world he’s been reduced to. He can’t shelter Cas from himself—from the disappointment he brings with him.

It’s on impulse that Sam tells Luci, “I know, Luc. I know.”

He thinks the cat must understand because Luci stands, stretches and then slinks off to his food bowl in the other room. Meanwhile, Cas shifts on the sofa and blinks open bleary eyes, fixing them on Sam. “Sam?” He mumbles, confused. His voice is sleep-slurred and it brings a fond smile to Sam’s lips, unbidden. “You’re home.”

Sam kneels on the floor next to the sofa and Cas props himself up on an elbow. “I overreacted,” Sam realises, embarrassed as he remembers their earlier confrontation. “I shouldn’t have said what I did. I shouldn’t have left, Cas.”

Cas’ brow furrows as he, too, recalls their heated words. “It wasn’t my intention to make you feel inferior, Sam,” he informs, demonstrating the percipience that comes with being given the time to understand. He knows now, the reason for Sam’s hostility, and he hopes to rectify it. “I would attest to the falsity of your assertions,” Cas continues, not missing a beat. His free hand moves to touch Sam’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the smooth skin. “Would you like that too, Sam? Would you like me to worship you? To treat you with such unparalleled reverence you’d be unable to doubt my sincerity when I say—”

“ _Cas_ ,” Sam chokes out, interrupting.

He presses a bruising, silencing kiss to Cas’ full lips. He tastes all the unspoken words there, swallows them like a man starved and offers up some of his own. He doesn’t know, really, what he’s trying to tell Cas with his desperate kisses—some chaste, others filthy. After a while, they become lazier, languid, and then their kisses cease altogether, harsh breaths stuttering, shared, between their close lips instead. Cas speaks then, mouths those three words so Sam feels them more than he does hear them.

Meanwhile, Luci scratches at the new carpet in the hall. 


End file.
